Philippe Noiret
Philippe Noiret (né Philippe Pierre Fernand Noiret le 1er octobre 1930 à Lille et mort le 23 novembre 2006 à Paris) est un comédien de théâtre et un acteur de cinéma français. Biographie Il naît dans une famille de petite bourgeoisie de petits commerçants, et passe son enfance à Toulouse en Midi-Pyrénées, région à laquelle il reste très attaché. Il possède non loin de là une maison traditionnelle familiale, où il se ressource régulièrement lorsqu'il ne travaille pas et où il cultive sa passion de l'élevage de chevaux (à Montréal, 20 km à l'ouest de Carcassonne). Son père, Pierre Georges Noiret est passionné de littérature, de textes d'auteurs et de poésie. Sa mère, Lucy Clémence Ghislaine Heirman, est femme au foyer. Il va au lycée Janson-de-Sailly du 16e arrondissement de Paris, où il est un parfait cancre, puis au collège de Juilly en Seine-et-Marne. C'est là qu'il découvre sa très belle voix en chantant à la chorale de la Cigale, filiale des Petits chanteurs à la croix de bois, avec laquelle notamment il chantera à Saint Pierre de Rome à Pâques 1949 et enregistrera son premier disque de chanteur sous la direction de François Vercken. En 1950, après avoir échoué trois fois au baccalauréat, il abandonne les études et suit les cours d'art dramatique de Roger Blin à Paris, puis se forme au Centre dramatique de l'Ouest où il rencontre Jean-Pierre Darras. L'auteur dramatique Henry de Montherlant le convainc de devenir comédien et de consacrer sa vie à la comédie. En 1953, il entre au Théâtre National Populaire après une audition réussie dirigée par Jean Vilar et Gérard Philipe avec qui il connaît la vie de troupe de théâtre pendant sept ans, joue au Festival d'Avignon, interprète plus de quarante rôles et grands classiques de théâtre (Le Cid de Pierre Corneille en 1953, Macbeth de William Shakespeare en 1954, Dom Juan de Molière en 1955, Le Mariage de Figaro de Beaumarchais en 1956, Le Malade imaginaire en 1957 et L'École des femmes de Molière en 1958…). En même temps, il interprète avec succès un duo comique railleur d'actualité politique avec Jean-Pierre Darras au cabaret : à l'Écluse, aux Trois Baudets, à la Villa d'Este et à l'Échelle de Jacob. À travers leurs personnages de Louis XIV et Racine, les deux comédiens se moquent des politiques de De Gaulle et Michel Debré ou André Malraux. Il rencontre au Théâtre national populaire la comédienne Monique Chaumette, qu'il épouse en 1962. Ils ont une fille, Frédérique Noiret qui deviendra assistante de direction de tournage de cinéma et scénariste. En 1997, il effectue un retour remarqué au théâtre dans Les Côtelettes de Bertrand Blier, où il joue le rôle « d'un pauvre mec de gauche qui se retrouve en train de glisser à droite ». La pièce est jugée sévèrement par la critique, mais remporte un franc succès public. S'en suivent L'Homme du hasard de Yasmina Reza en 2001 (aux côtés de Catherine Rich) ; Les Contemplations (2002), seul en scène il se livre à la lecture du texte de Victor Hugo ; Love letters de A.R.Gurney avec Anouk Aimée en 2005, correspondance épistolaire de deux personnages durant toute leur vie. Ces pièces sont autant de succès publics. En 1956, il passe pour la première fois sur le grand écran dans La Pointe Courte d'Agnès Varda, où il prend la place à la dernière minute de Georges Wilson qui tombe malade et se désiste de son rôle. En 1960, il quitte le Théâtre national populaire après avoir joué dans la pièce de théâtre Château en Suède de Françoise Sagan, sous la direction d'André Barsacq, au Théâtre de l'Atelier, et commence une véritable carrière d'acteur de cinéma avec le rôle loufoque de l'oncle Gabriel dans Zazie dans le métro de Louis Malle. Après avoir joué un rôle dur et odieux dans Thérèse Desqueyroux de Georges Franju en 1962, il devient un des acteurs les plus connus du cinéma français, sans obtenir de rôle important jusqu'à la Vie de château de Jean-Paul Rappeneau en 1966. En 1967, il devient une star en France avec le film Alexandre le Bienheureux d'Yves Robert. Deux ans plus tard, il tournera avec Alfred Hitchcock dans le film d'espionnage l'Étau, le second rôle (en français) de l'économiste Henri Jarré. N'ayant pas le physique de jeune premier, il interprète généralement le personnage de Monsieur Tout-le-Monde, bien qu'il n'hésite pas à accepter des rôles controversés, comme dans la Grande Bouffe de Marco Ferreri aux côtés de Marcello Mastroianni, Michel Piccoli, Ugo Tognazzi et son épouse Monique Chaumette. Ce film délirant, où un groupe d'amis quinquagénaires, désabusés de la vie, décident de se suicider collectivement dans une dernière orgie en se gavant de nourriture et de sexe, provoque un scandale au festival de Cannes en 1973. Il continue une carrière parallèle en Italie avec Touche pas à la femme blanche de Marco Ferreri, le Désert des Tartares de Valerio Zurlini, Trois frères et Oublier Palerme de Francesco Rosi, La Famille d'Ettore Scola, Les Lunettes d'or de Guillermo Montaldo où il interprète un homosexuel à l'époque fasciste, puis Cinéma Paradiso de Giuseppe Tornatore qui le rend internationalement célèbre et Le Facteur de Michael Radford où il campe le rôle du poète chilien Pablo Neruda, exilé en Italie pour protester contre la dictature de González Videla. Il obtient son premier César avec son rôle dans le Vieux Fusil au côté de Romy Schneider en 1976 qui remporte un énorme succès. Il rencontre ensuite Bertrand Tavernier qu'il aide à monter son premier film, L'Horloger de Saint-Paul. S'en suit une longue collaboration et une grande complicité (il a été le témoin de mariage de Tavernier). Ils tournent ensemble neuf films, dont Que la fête commence de 1975, le Juge et l'Assassin de 1976, Coup de torchon de 1981, la Vie et rien d'autre pour lequel Philippe Noiret reçoit son second César du meilleur acteur en 1990 et la Fille de d'Artagnan de 1994. En 1984, il tourne la trilogie à grand succès les Ripoux de Claude Zidi suivi de Ripoux contre ripoux en 1990, puis de Ripoux 3 en 2003, un tandem tonitruant de flics formé par Noiret et Thierry Lhermitte avec Régine, Line Renaud et Grace de Capitani dans les rôles de leurs compagnes prostituées. En 1996, il retrouve ses deux grands amis Jean Rochefort et Jean-Pierre Marielle dans un trio au sommet avec le film les Grands Ducs de Patrice Leconte Il a joué dans plus de cent vingt films, en figurant parmi les acteurs comédiens les plus importants et les plus charismatiques de la comédie et du cinéma français et international. Il est également connu par le grand public pour sa voix chaleureuse et son élégance2. En mai 2000, Gilles Jacob lui remet le Trophée du meilleur ouvrier de France. À l'occasion du 14 juillet 2005, alors qu'il l'avait toujours refusée auparavant (estimant que la reconnaissance venait du public), il se voit remettre la décoration de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur par le Premier ministre Dominique de Villepin. Il est alors âgé de 75 ans. Il meurt dans l'après-midi du 23 novembre 2006 à son domicile à Paris à l'âge de 76 ans, des suites d'un cancer généralisé. Son ami Jean Rochefort dit de lui : « Un grand seigneur nous a quittés » et le président de la République Jacques Chirac : « Avec lui, c'est un géant qui nous quitte, il restera l'un de nos plus grands acteurs. » Il a été inhumé le lundi 27 novembre 2006 au cimetière du Montparnasse (3e division) à Paris, en face de la tombe de l'acteur réalisateur Jean Poiret. Filmographie * Un « court métrage » réalisé dans le cadre d'une scolarité à l'I.D.H.E.C (date imprécise et réalisation anonyme) * 1948 : Gigi de Jacqueline Audry - Un maître d'hôtel * 1950 : Olivia de Jacqueline Audry - Un amoureux sur un banc public * 1952 : Agence matrimoniale de Jean-Paul Le Chanois - Un homme dans la rue * 1956 : La Pointe Courte d'Agnès Varda - L'homme qui revient au bord de l'étang de Thau * 1960 : Cyrano de Bergerac de Claude Barma (TV) il est Lignère * 1960 : Zazie dans le métro de Louis Malle - Gabriel, l'oncle de Zazie * 1960 : Ravissante de Robert Lamoureux - Maurice, l'ami de Thierry * 1961 : Le Capitaine Fracasse de Pierre Gaspard-Huit - Hérode, le responsable de la troupe théâtrale * 1961 : Le Rendez-vous de Jean Delannoy - L'inspecteur Maillard * 1961 : Tout l'or du monde de René Clair - Victor Hardy, promoteur immobilier * 1961 : Les Amours célèbres de Michel Boisrond - Le roi Louis XIV dans le sketch : « Lauzun » * 1962 : Thérèse Desqueyroux de Georges Franju - Bernard Desqueyroux, mari de Thérèse * 1962 : Comme un poisson dans l'eau d'André Michel - Lucien Barlemont * 1962 : Ballade pour un voyou de Jean-Claude Bonnardot - L'inspecteur Mathieu * 1962 : Le crime ne paie pas de Gérard Oury - Clovis Hugues, député socialiste dans le sketch : « L'affaire Hugues » * 1962 : Les Faux Jetons « Le Massaggiatrici » de Lucio Fulci - Bellini, le secrétaire * 1963 : La Porteuse de pain de Maurice Cloche - Jacques Garaud, devenu Paul Harmand, industriel * 1963 : Clémentine chérie de Pierre Chevalier - Le directeur général * 1963 : Monsieur de Jean-Paul Le Chanois'' - Edmond Bernadac, mari d'Elisabeth * 1963 : Mort, où est ta victoire ? de Hervé Bromberger - Brassy * 1963 : Frenesia dell'estate de Luigi Zampa - Jean * 1964 : Les Amoureux du France de Pierre Grimblat et François Reichenbach - il prête uniquement sa voix dans le film * 1964 : Cyrano et d'Artagnan de Abel Gance - Le roi Louis XIII * 1964 : Les Copains d'Yves Robert - Bénin, un des « copains » * 1964 : Merveilleuse Angélique de Bernard Borderie - il est uniquement la voix « française » de Ernst Schröder * 1965 : Lady L de Peter Ustinov - Gérôme, le ministre lubrique * 1966 : La Vie de château de Jean-Paul Rappeneau - Jérôme, le mari de Marie * 1966 : Tendre voyou de Jean Becker - Bibi Dumonceaux, le riche industriel * 1966 : Les Sultans de Jean Delannoy - Michou, le gynécologue * 1966 : Qui êtes-vous, Polly Maggoo ? de William Klein - Jean-Jacques Georges, le journaliste * 1966 : Le Voyage du père de Denys de La Patellière - Un voyageur * 1967 : La Nuit des généraux « The night of the generals » de Anatole Litvak - L'inspecteur Morand * 1967 : Sept fois femme « Woman times seven » de Vittorio De Sica - Victor, le mari tourmenté * 1967 : L'Une et l'autre de René Allio - André, un comédien * 1967 : Adolphe ou l'Âge tendre de Bernard Toublanc-Michel - de Pourtalain, le mari d'Hélène * 1968 : Alexandre le bienheureux d'Yves Robert - Alexandre, le cultivateur paresseux * 1968 : Assassinats en tous genres « The assassination bureau » de Basil Dearden - M. Lucoville, le sénateur * 1968 : Une histoire immortelle « The immortal story » de Orson Welles - Il prête sa voix à Charlie Clay dans la version française * 1969 : L'Étau « Topaz » d'Alfred Hitchcock - Henri Jarré * 1969 : Clérambard d'Yves Robert - Hector de Clérambard aristocrate ruiné * 1969 : Justine « Justine » de George Cukor - Mr Pombal, le diplomate français * 1969 : Mister Freedom de William Klein - Moujik man, le représentant de l'est * 1969 : Le monde des animaux sauvages documentaire de Eugène Schumacher - Il fait uniquement le commentaire du film * 1969 : Bruegel documentaire de Paul Haesaerts - Il fait uniquement le commentaire du film * 1970 : Les caprices de Marie de Philippe de Broca - Gabriel, l'instituteur * 1971 : Le Temps d'aimer « Time for loving » - « A room in Paris » de Christopher Miles - Marcel * 1971 : Les Aveux les plus doux d' Edouard Molinaro - L'inspecteur Muller * 1971 : La Guerre de Murphy « Murphy's war » de Peter Yates - Louis Brézan, gardien de la compagnie * 1971 : Le Trèfle à cinq feuilles de Edmond Freess - Alfred, propriétaire de la vaste maison * 1971 : Nous sommes tous en liberté provisoire « Siamo tutti in liberta provisoria » de Manlio Scarpelli - Le juge Jannacone, mari d'Emilia * 1972 : La Mandarine d'Édouard Molinaro - Georges, le directeur de l'hôtel Boulard * 1972 : La Vieille Fille de Jean-Pierre Blanc - Gabriel Marcassus, en panne d'automobile * 1972 : L'Attentat de Yves Boisset - Pierre Garcin, réalisateur de télévision * 1972 : Poil de carotte de Henri Graziani - Mr Lepic, le père de « Poil de carotte » * 1972 : Jean Vilar, une belle vie documentaire de Jacques Rutman - Témoignage de P. Noiret * 1973 : La Grande Bouffe de Marco Ferreri - Philippe, petit juge d'instruction * 1973 : Le Serpent d'Henri Verneuil - Lucien Berthon, responsable des services secrets français * 1973 : Touche pas à la femme blanche de Marco Ferreri - ''Le général Terry * 1973 : Un nuage entre les dents de Marco Pico - Malisard, journaliste au « Soir de Paris » * 1974 : Les Gaspards de Pierre Tchernia - Gaspard de Montfermeil, le chef des « Gaspard » * 1974 : L'Horloger de Saint-Paul de Bertrand Tavernier - Michel Descombes, horloger * 1974 : Le Secret de Robert Enrico - ''Thomas Berthelot, le compagnon de Julia * 1974 : Le Jeu avec le feu d'Alain Robbe-Grillet'' - Georges de Saxe et ses doubles * 1975 : Que la fête commence de Bertrand Tavernier - Philippe d'Orléans, le régent * 1975 : Le Vieux Fusil de Robert Enrico - Julien Dandieu, chirurgien et mari de Clara * 1975 : Mes chers amis « Amici miei » de Mario Monicelli - Giorgio Perozzi, journaliste * 1976 : Une femme à sa fenêtre de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Raoul Malfosse, l'industriel * 1976 : Le Juge et l'Assassin de Bertrand Tavernier - Emile Rousseau, le juge * 1976 : Le Désert des Tartares de Valerio Zurlini et Christian de Chalonge - Le général * 1976 : Monsieur Albert de Jacques Renard - Albert, un minable escroc * 1976 : Il comune senso del pudore de Alberto Sordi - Giuseppe Constanzo, le producteur * 1977 : La Barricade du point du jour de René Richon - Eugène Pottier, poète et membre de la commune * 1977 : Un taxi mauve d'Yves Boisset - Philippe Marchal, un français réfugié en Irlabde * 1978 : La Grande cuisine « Who is killing the great chefs of europe ? » de Ted Kotcheff - Jean-Claude Moulineau, chef cuisinier * 1978 : Tendre Poulet de Philippe de Broca - Antoine Lemercier, professeur de grec * 1978 : Le Témoin de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Robert Maurisson, restaurateur d'art religieux * 1978 : Deux bonnes pâtes « Due pezzi di pane » de Sergio Citti - Peppe, le clochard chanteur * 1979 : Rue du Pied de Grue de Jean-Jacques Grand-Jouan - Raymond Picard, le père, écrivain raté * 1980 : Une semaine de vacances de Bertrand Tavernier - Mr Michel Descombes * 1980 : Pile ou face de Robert Enrico - L'inspecteur Louis Baroni * 1980 : On a volé la cuisse de Jupiter de Philippe de Broca - Antoine Lemercier, professeur de grec * 1981 : Il faut tuer Birgit Haas de Laurent Heynemann - Athanase, chef du service hyper secret « Nader » * 1981 : Trois Frères « Tre fratelli » de Francesco Rosi - Raffaele Giuranna, juge à Rome * 1981 : Coup de torchon de Bertrand Tavernier - Lucien Cordier, le policier de Bourkassa * 1982 : L'Étoile du Nord de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Edouard Binet, français émigré en Égypte * 1983 : Le Grand Carnaval de Alexandre Arcady - Étienne Labrouche, le maire * 1983 : L'Ami de Vincent de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Albert Palm, chef d'orchestre * 1983 : L'Africain de Philippe de Broca - Victor, surveillant et pilote d'une réserve africaine * 1983 : Mes chers amis 2 « Amici miei atto 2 » de Mario Monicelli - Giorgio Perrozi sur « flasches back » * 1984 : Fort Saganne d'Alain Corneau - Le colonel Dubreuilh * 1984 : Souvenirs souvenirs d'Ariel Zeitoun - Le proviseur * 1984 : Les Ripoux '' de Claude Zidi - ''René Boirond, l'inspecteur du 18ème arrondissement * 1984 : Aurora « Qualcosa di biondo » de Maurizio Ponzi - Le docteur André Ferretti * 1985 : Autour de minuit de Bertrand Tavernier - Mr Redon * 1985 : L'été prochain de Nadine Trintignant - Edouard Séverin, le mari de Jeanne * 1985 : Les Rois du gag de Claude Zidi - Il tient son propre rôle * 1985 : Le Quatrième pouvoir de Serge Leroy - Yves Dorget, journaliste à « Paris Matin » * 1986 : La Femme secrète de Sebastien Grall - Pierre Franchin, le peintre désabusé * 1986 : La Famille « La famiglia » d'Ettore Scola - Jean-Luc * 1986 : Pourvu que ce soit une fille « Speriamo che sia femmina » de Mario Monicelli - leonardo * 1986 : Twist again à Moscou de Jean-Marie Poiré - Igor Tataïev, directeur de l'hôtel « Tolstoï » * 1986 : Laughter in the dark de Lazlo Papas (non confirmé) * 1986 : La Harka « court métrage » de Alain de Bock et José Jornet * 1987 : Masques de Claude Chabrol - Christian Legagneur, animateur de télévision * 1987 : Noyade interdite de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Paul Molinat, inspecteur principal * 1987 : L'homme qui plantait des arbres Moyen métrage d'animation de Frédéric Back - Il assure le commentaire du film * 1987 : Les Lunettes d'or « Gli occhiali d'oro » de Giuliano Montaldo - Le docteur Fadigati * 1988 : Toscanini « Giovane Toscanini » de Franco Zeffirelli - Dom Pedro * 1988 : Chouans ! de Philippe de Broca - Le comte Savinien de Kerfadec * 1989 : Cinéma Paradiso « Nuovo cinéma Paradiso » de Giuseppe Tornatore - Alfredo, le projectionniste * 1989 : La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier - Le commandant Dellaplane * 1989 : Le Retour des mousquetaires « The return of the Musketeers » de Richard Lester - Le cardinal Mazarin * 1989 : Oublier Palerme « Dimenticare Palermo » de Francesco Rosi - Gianni Mucci, le directeur de l'hôtel * 1990 : Faux et usage de faux de Laurent Heynemann - Anatole Hirsh, éditeur * 1990 : Ripoux contre ripoux de Claude Zidi - L'inspecteur René Boirond * 1990 : Uranus de Claude Berri - Le professeur Watrin * 1991 : J'embrasse pas d'André Téchiné - Romain, homosexuel et animateur de télévision * 1991 : Ecrire contre l'oubli « court métrage - Joachim Elema Boringue » de Jean Becker - Participation de l'acteur * 1991 : Arsène né terrien « court métrage » de Laurent-Pierre Paget - Uniquement la voix de P. Noiret * 1991 : Le Dimanche de préférence « La domenica specialmente » sketch réalisé par Giuseppe Tornatore : Le chien bleu (Il cane blu) - Amieto, cordonnier et barbier * 1991 : Nous deux de Henri Graziani - Mr Toussaint, employé R.A.T.P et mari de Madeleine * 1991 : Rossini, Rossini de Mario Monicelli - Gioacchino Rossini * 1992 : Max et Jérémie de Claire Devers - Robert Maxandre dit: Max, tueur à gages * 1992 : Tango de Patrice Leconte - François de Nemours, l'élégant * 1992 : Soupe de poisson « Zuppa de pesce » de Fiorella Infascelli - Alberto * 1994 : Le Facteur « Il postino » de Massimo Troisi et Michael Radford - Pablo Neruda * 1994 : La Fille de d'Artagnan de Bertrand Tavernier - D'Artagnan * 1994 : Grosse fatigue de Michel Blanc - P.Noiret, tient son propre rôle * 1994 : Une trop bruyante solitude « Prilis hlucua samota » de Véra Cais - Hante * 1994 : Veillées d'armes de Marcel Ophuls - P.Noiret joue son propre rôle * 1995 : Le Roi de Paris de Dominique Maillet - Victor Derval, le comédien * 1995 : Les Milles (le train de la liberté) de Sebastien Grall - Le général * 1995 : Facciamo paradisio de Mario Monicelli - Bertelli * 1996 : Les Grands Ducs de Patrice Leconte - Victor Vialat, comédien au chômage * 1996 : Fantôme avec chauffeur de Gérard Oury - Philippe Bruneau-Tessier * 1996 : Balthus, de l'autre côté du miroir Documentaire de Damian Pettigrew'' - Participation de l'acteur * 1997 : Soleil de Roger Hanin - Joseph Lévy * 1997 : La Vie silencieuse de Marianna Ucria « Marianna Ucria » de Roberto Faenza - Le duc Signoretto, le grand-père * 1996 : Cœur de dragon « Dragonheart » de Robert Cohen - P.Noiret prête sa voix à « Draco » * 1997 : Les Palmes de M. Schutz de Claude Pinoteau - Mr Schulz, directeur de l'école physique-chimie * 1997 : Le bossu de Philippe de Broca - Philippe d'Orléans * 1998 : In and out of fashion documentaire de William Klein - Participation de P.Noiret * 1999 : Le Pique-nique de Lulu Kreutz de Didier Martiny - Joseph Steg * 2001 : Un honnête commerçant de Philippe Blasband - Mr Louis Chevalier * 2002 : Les Côtelettes de Bertrand Blier - Léonce * 2003 : Père et fils de Michel Boujenah - Léo * 2003 : Le Chien, le général et les oiseaux ou « Le général et Bonaparte » Film d'animation de Francis Nielsen et Jean-Luc Léon - Il est le narrateur du film * 2003 : Ripoux 3 de Claude Zidi - René Boirond * 2005 : Edy de Stéphan Guérin-Tillié - Louis * 2005 : Marcello, una vita dolce documentaire de Mario Canale et Anna-Rosa Morri * 2007 : 3 amis de Michel Boujenah : Serano, le directeur du garage Récompenses *1962 : Prix d'interprétation à Mostra de Venise pour Thérèse Desqueyroux de Georges Franju *1971 : Prix d’interprétation masculine au Festival de Berlin pour La Vieille fille de Jean-Pierre Blanc *1974 : Prix d’interprétation masculine de L’Académie du Cinéma pour L'Horloger de Saint-Paul de Bertrand Tavernier *1974 : Etoile de Cristal du meilleur acteur pour L'Horloger de Saint-Paul de Bertrand Tavernier *1976 : César du meilleur acteur pour Le Vieux Fusil de Robert Enrico *1985 : Toucan d’or du Festival de Rio de Janeiro pour Les Ripoux de Claude Zidi *1989 : Félix du meilleur acteur européen pour La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier *1990 : César du meilleur acteur pour La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier *1990 : David di Donatello du meilleur acteur pour La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier *1990 : Prix Spécial d’interprétation du Festival de Buenos Aires pour La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier *1990 : Prix Spécial d’interprétation du Festival d’Assomption pour La Vie et rien d'autre de Bertrand Tavernier *1990 : Félix du meilleur acteur européen pour Cinema Paradiso de Giuseppe Tornatore *1990 : British Academy of Film and Television Arts Award du meilleur acteur pour Cinema Paradiso de Giuseppe Tornatore *2000 : Trophée du Festival de Cannes *2000 : Prix Rudolf Valentino *2006 : Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur *2006 : Lauréat du Prix Henri-Langlois de Vincennes Liens externes * Site dédié à Philippe Noiret Noiret From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.